


Fighting Kruger (Old Version)

by Kat_is_a_kit_kat



Series: Bobias and other VTM related things aka every character in this has a mental breakdown at some point [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Fighting, Gore, Like, M/M, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Sabbat (Vampire: The Masquerade), this fic is literally just a boss battle, this fic isn't that good tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_is_a_kit_kat/pseuds/Kat_is_a_kit_kat
Summary: A fic in which the main cast fights what feels to be Satan in the flesh.
Relationships: Tobias Everett/Jacob Myers
Series: Bobias and other VTM related things aka every character in this has a mental breakdown at some point [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186766





	Fighting Kruger (Old Version)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhh fuckennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn i wrote this back in like January soooooooooooo

The tension in the room was  _ unbearably _ thick. An impending sense of doom that lingered in the forefront of everyone’s minds, causing every action to be met with fearful anxiety of it possibly being their last move  _ ever. _ The only person seemingly not affected by the impending doom was Carmen, who fought through the atmosphere with a sickeningly sweet smile as she lunged forward, creating shockwaves with her fists.

Tobias grunted softly as he opened a narrow slit on his wrist, letting the blood pool in the crevice before he dumped it onto the floor. He swallowed the anxiety inducing feelings that came from simply  _ doing _ that action and proceeded to kneel down, hastily moving the blood around, working his fingers around into a circle. Letting them flow effortlessly around him, forming runes and patterns. He panted as he dumped the last amount of blood he needed onto the ground, quickly integrating it into the rest of the pattern. He leaned back, taking a brief moment to admire his work before he mumbled an incantation, the words dripping off his tongue as the runes beneath him began to glow brightly. Dark crimson rapidly burned into bright red as the blood erupted from the ground, forming a tight circle of bright red spears around Tobias. 

It wasn’t hard to find a target to embed the spears into. It was the same target everyone was fighting against. All of their attacks going to the same place, with the desperate hope that one of them could penetrate his Fortitude. With a slight of hand and a swift movement directly where he wanted them to go, Tobias unleashed the spears upon him. A volley of bright red, a blur so fast that if he  _ didn’t _ have Fortitude, it was certain to have killed him. Tobias merely grit his teeth, repeating the incantation over and over, raising his arms and redirecting the attack with every flash of grey he could see.

Screaming was not an uncommon sound to be heard in this blood bath. Whether it came from one of his allies nearly avoiding falling into the hands of death or one of his allies amping themselves up for a major attack, it wasn’t too uncommon of a noise to hear. Tobias had mostly tuned out the screaming, save for Jacob, who, every so often, he would throw a glance towards, just to make sure he was alright.

But this scream was different. It wasn’t like the other screams. It wasn’t Jacob who screamed, a panicked glance in his direction assuaged Tobias’s fears. It seemed as if the scream puzzled everyone else, as well, as everyone paused briefly for a moment, fearing the worst had happened to one another.

The smoke cleared. Shakily, Tobias lowered his arms, the runes around him rapidly fading in color back to a dark crimson. A flash of grey and red brought an amazed smile to his face as he watched him yank a bright red spear out of his upper forearm. He shattered it with his hands. Tobias watched with a pleasant smirk as the magic exploded into dust. It had  _ worked _ . His Fortitude was broken.

Despite doom still impending in his mind, exhaustion not far behind, a shimmer of hope shined through. Tobias collapsed to his knees, the remnants of a smile still plastered across his face. He took this brief moment of weakness to heal his wound before quickly jumping to his feet, ignoring the rush that pounded through his head and threatened to take him back down to the ground. Now was  _ not _ the place to be put out of commission. One second of not paying attention was the only thing that separated  _ all _ of them and potentially the  _ entire Camarilla _ from getting completely destroyed.

In a flash, Tobias had opened another slit on his wrist, this time slightly deeper. The rune he needed to make had to be powerful. This one  _ had _ to do something  _ more _ than what his previous one had done. Once the blood had pooled high enough against his feet, he got to work, his fingers still remembering the lessons his mother taught him.

_ “Tobias, I want you to never use this spell against another person. Mostly for your sake.” His eyebrow quirked at her statement as she gently tugged his hand around, forming a demonic pattern. She smirked at his curiosity, tugging his finger slightly harder at his falling behind. “This spell is powerful, but it takes a lot out of a person.” She removed his finger from the circlet of blood, wiping it off on her shirt. She turned to face him, a stern look across her face. “Only use this when you absolutely need to.” _

_ She hummed a soft melody under her breath as she pushed him away from the circle. She mouthed the incantation once to assure herself that she had gotten it correct. Following, she turned away from him, facing down the dark hallway. In a strong and clear voice she repeated the incantation. _

_ “Canere occultātum sēcum incultus!” Something bright and loud pierced through the otherwise calming air around them. From the end of the hallway, Tobias watched as the darkness exploded, with debris flying past them at a terrifying speed.  _

_ Emily collapsed into the ground instantly afterwards. Tobias ran over to help her up.  _ _   
_ _ “Learning for today is over, if you don’t mind.” She panted, a light smile on her face. Tobias nodded, worry running through his mind. _

“Sorry, mom.” He muttered to himself, smearing the blood into the foreboding rune shapes. He stood back, his eyes quickly scanning over the patterns, a safety check to assure himself that he wasn’t going to blow  _ himself _ up. The incantation sharp on his tongue, Tobias set his sights on him before letting the words roll off of his lips.

“ _ Canere _ ,” He was randomly charging away, swiping at anybody who was close enough to him. Most people were keeping their distance, the only people close to him being Alex and Carmen, who were both, with great difficulty, dodging his attacks. 

“ _ Occultātum,”  _ He was swiping around randomly. Something told Tobias that he couldn’t see very clearly. A glance around, looking for what could be obscuring his vision brought him to the sight of Jacob, who was moving his hands around in a jagged motion. It appeared to be in the rhythm of a circle. A soft realization settled upon Tobias as he realized  _ Jacob  _ was dementating him, clouding his judgement and preventing him from making any lasting swipes. Despite the intense amount of exhaustion that coursed through his body, a warm feeling panged through his chest. Yeah, that’s his friend.

“ _ Sēcum,”  _ He let out a scream, one that pierced the air around him, creating a minor shockwave that threw almost everyone in the room back. Tobias hastily fixed his footing, checking to see if any of the runes had been tarnished. To his surprise, the runes merely glowed a soft red, ready for the next word of the incantation. Jacob was blasted straight to the ground, his hands laid flatly at his side. Tobias sighed, just one more word.

“ _ Incul-”  _ Tobias didn’t even get the  _ chance _ to finish the word. He snapped in the direction Jacob was in, a fury burning in his eyes. Before Tobias even had the chance to finish the second syllable, he was already charging at Jacob, his hand outstretched, ready to plummet his fist into his chest.

Something ran through Tobias’s blood. It nearly froze him solid. Panic and worry quickly erupted in his mind. No. No. No! He was going to fucking watch Jacob  _ die. _ No, he couldn’t. He couldn’t lose Jacob. He just couldn’t. His feet moved entirely on their own as they smeared the runes, hastily changing the major one into an entire different shape. He just needed one word. One word and Jacob would be safe. He was within punching distance now. Doom instantly came to the front of Tobias’s mind.

_ No. _

Something happened. Something  _ big _ happened. It sent Tobias and everybody else actually flying backwards. The runes around him turned black, an indication of a failed spell. The smoke was largely around where Jacob was standing. Where Jacob _ was. _

It suddenly became very hard to breathe for Tobias. He had just watched Jacob fucking  _ die.  _ His one friend. Before he even got the chance to… 

“Fuck!” He screamed out. The smoke was still billowing out around them, wisps of it gracing upon Tobias’s skin, subtly and gently reminding him that he had failed Jacob. He had failed the only person he…

“FUCK!” Tears crowded the corners of his eyes, threatening to pour out at any moment. He wiped them away with the cuff of his sleeve, yanking it back in the same motion.  _ He was going to kill this motherfucker if it was the last fucking thing he did. _ Knife poised at where an important vein would be, he pressed down, sucking in a taut breath to numb the pain.

“Holy fuck,” A pained voice came from the smoke. Tobias paused his cutting for a moment, his eyes flickering up. There was no way that was him. He had literally just watched him  _ die. _ The smoke was even clearer now, giving way to two forms. One was sprawled on the ground, the other in front of the sprawled figure, their hands clasped together. Both were panting intensely.

The smoke cleared fully.

“Thank you.” Jacob huffed, a hand hesitantly placed on his chest to steady his breathing as Carmen nodded before running off to assist Kat back onto her feet.

The knife went slack against Tobias’s wrist. The urge to drop it and rush over to Jacob was overwhelming and intense, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. 

“Are you alright?” Tobias called out. Jacob shared a fearful glance with him before slowly nodding.

“Yeah, I think so.” Jacob struggled his way to his feet, regaining focus on the main fight.

Tobias wanted to push further and ask how Jacob was  _ really  _ feeling, but opted against it. That was too close of a call. He couldn’t face another one. 

The knife embedded itself deep into his arm, blood spilling down the sides of his arm, dripping on the floor. Tobias kept slicing, using his foot to direct the blood into a basic shape. Once a pile of blood was around his feet, did he pocket the knife. He knelt down, his fingers tracing the runes that he had almost used. He snuck a glance at Jacob while his fingers worked on their own volition. Jacob was once again making jagged movements with his hands. There was a great disparity in the speed of which he was doing them however, as if the previous experiment left him fearful to use it.

Tobias shook his head, focusing his attention back onto the center rune, tracing over it three times, making sure it looked perfect. He stood up, pushing any rushing blood back into place with his feet. He focused his attention on him before repeating the incantation.

“ _ Canere occultātum sēcum incul-” _

“Holy FUCK! He has a page of Caine!” A voice interrupted his line of thought, cutting him clean off before he even got to speak the last syllable. His eyes flickered upwards, being easily caught by the form of Carmen rapidly waving her arms towards where Alex was engaged in arm to arm combat with him. His jacket was torn, the dark material was a stark contrast to the bright light that glowed through it.

The air grew stagnant around them almost instantly. Tensions were even  _ higher  _ now, if that was somehow possible. All he needed to do to become unstoppable was to eat the page, something he could do in a swift movement. Alex’s eyes flashed down to the page. He mustered up enough strength to land a blow on his face. Immediately after, one of Alex’s hands flew down to his torn jacket pocket, his fingers hoping to at least tear the material some more. Maybe it would fall out and somebody else could grab it. 

It didn’t matter. He grabbed Alex’s arm before it even got  _ close _ to the pocket, suplexing him into the ground before attempting to tear the arm clean off. Alex’s face contorted with pain. It was obviously his Fortitude was failing, and  _ fast. _

“Goddamnit,” Tobias muttered to himself, his foot rapidly smearing the blood once more. “If you die before I get to forgive you,” Tobias shook his head. Alex was  _ going _ to live. And then Tobias was going to punch him in the stomach for attempting something so  _ fucking stupid _ . The rune was complete. Tobias eyed him attempting to, once again, tear off Alex’s arm. Alex’s face was contorted even further with pain. His shirt was ripping and skin was beginning to tear. 

“ _ Dissicio. _ ” Tobias raised his hand and pointed it forward, aiming directly at him. The ruins glowed a dark red before literal  _ Hellfire _ rained down on him, and since he was next to Alex, to an extent, Alex as well. Tobias tried his absolute best to redirect the fire as far away from him as possible. Despite all of Tobias’s efforts, he merely grit his teeth and pulled  _ even harder _ on Alex’s arm. The sickening sound of muscle and bone being torn apart was beginning to ring in his ears. There was nothing he could fucking do. 

“Fuck.” He ceased his fire, quickly flipping out his blade and pressing it into his skin once again. Blood poured around his feet, quickly covering up the dark crimson stains on the floor. He knelt down, his fingers hastily drawing out the complex runes and patterns.    
“Come on, you bastard.” He muttered under his breath. All Alex had to do was keep up his Fortitude. If Tobias was actually able to cast this spell, it would blow him off of Alex. Hopefully, he wouldn’t take Alex with him. Was there a safer way to get him away from Alex? Possibly, but just like with Jacob, there was any time to consider safe methods. It was either watch Alex die or try to intervene. 

Tobias grit his teeth as the words bubbled up his throat. He  _ wasn’t going to watch Alex die. _

“ _ Canere occultātum sēc-”  _ Tobias didn’t even get to the final word before the piercing sound of a gunshot rang through the air. The bullet embedded itself into his shoulder, causing him to fly backwards, clutching his shoulder in pain. Alex stumbled to his feet and backed away from him as fast as he could, massaging his nearly detached arm all the while.

“Hit the fucker.” A cold and metallic voice rang out from beside Tobias. Jerry’s hands shook wildly as he slipped another bullet into his cane gun.

Tobias shook his head. He was off of Alex. This was his  _ chance. _

“ _ Canere occultātum sēcum incultus _ ,” The words bubbled off his lips. The runes around him glowed an extremely dark red, bordering on black. Tobias jutted his hand out, aiming in the direction where he was. 

An explosion instantly filled the room, blasting practically everyone off their feet as smoke surrounded them, obscuring everyone’s vision. Tobias’s back met with the hard surface of the wall, his head bashing into it. For the first time in this entire fight, his consciousness went fully black before returning back to normal. He tried to stand, only for his body to completely refuse with his orders and crash back into the ground. 

He shook his head, trying once again to stand, using the wall behind him as leverage. He managed to make it to his feet, but the second he detached his grip from the wall, his body met harsh concrete once more. 

“Fuck.” The spell had taken more out of him than he had anticipated. With a trembling hand, he reached for his knife, pressing the blade against his skin once again, blood slowly dripping out of his fresh wound. He aimed in on the ground next to him, however, some of it had other ideas and adhered it to his suit, tarnishing a perfectly good suit. 

“Tobias? Are you okay?” A detached voice called out for him that he instantly recognized as Jacob’s. 

“I’m great.” He grunted out, smearing the blood around him into a circle. Jacob came into his view. Smoke and ash was plastered all over his face. His once white hoodie was now a dark shade of ash grey. Jacob rushed to his side upon seeing him on the floor. His haste to help him smudged the blood around him, causing it to turn a dark brown. If Tobias actually could stand on his own, he would’ve told Jacob off for this, but having a strong arm underneath him that guided him to his feet made it hard to have any lasting anger.

“How is everyone?” Tobias huffed out as Jacob helped him away from the wall. 

“They’re fine…” Jacob had a taut look on his face. “I think,” He shook his head. “I don’t know, I just came looking for you as soon as I could.”

Tobias let out a small tsk, a smile gracing his lips. “That’s rather endearing.”

Jacob shook his head, a soft smile painted itself across his lips as he shared a quick look with Tobias.

“You know,” Tobias whispered. “I was scared I was going to lose you back there.” Jacob stopped for a second, taking this brief pause to readjust his grip on Tobias, and, to subtly pull him closer.

“Sorry to scare you.” Jacob huffed out. The smoke was gradually starting to clear around them as they got closer and closer to the center of the explosion.

A laugh bubbled in Tobias’s throat. One that he instantly let out, sharing a look with Jacob. “Well, try not to scare me again, please.”

Jacob let out a soft chuckle before shaking his head, continuing to move them forward.

It wasn’t that Tobias expected the explosion to kill him. Hell, none of them probably expected that. He expected, at the very least, for the explosion to have  _ incapitated him _ . But walking past the smoke to see him still on his feet, making active charges towards Carmen struck something in Tobias that he hadn’t felt before.  _ Just how hard was it going to be to kill this fuck face? _

“Jacob, let me go.” Jacob looked at him, a concerned eyebrow cocked. 

“No, why would I do th-”

“Jacob,” Tobias cut across his words, giving a stern look. “Let me go.”

Jacob slowly started to shake his head before sighing, a frustrated look crossing his face. As gently as he could, he brought Tobias to the ground, making sure he didn’t plummet straight into the hard concrete. 

Tobias’s body had regenerated enough strength to allow him to lean forward without dizziness rapidly running through his consciousness. It wasn’t the most optimal situation, but it was miles ahead from being unconscious. He pressed the blade against his wrist once more.

Alex’s arm had regenerated and he hastily hopped into the fight, helping to take some of the punches Carmen was trying to dodge. Too caught up in the heat of the fight, neither of them noticed the glowing page laying amongst the ash. 

Tobias smeared the blood around him, his fingers quickly drawing runes. He couldn’t fight like this, no, but maybe... He finished the final rune.

“ _ Abduco cerno umbra,”  _ The runes around him glowed an array of colors, priming with bright red, darkening to a deep brown, and settling on a warm crimson. Despite the blood in the runes already having been sealed, blood began to trickle out of the glowing runes, puddling into one mass, gradually building itself higher and higher. Tobias kept repeating the incantation, feeling the last bits of his energy slip out with every Latin word he repeated. He kept his hands firm on the ground and his eyes shut, his mind envisioning the perfect clone of himself, knowing that with each second past that it would be one step closer to being finished. There was little to no room for error.

And so he repeated…

And repeated…

_ And repeated… _

Each word accompanied by the picture he had of himself in his mind.

After the equivalent of a begrudging eternity, Tobias stopped repeating the incantation and opened his eyes, an almost identical clone of himself standing in front of him. His eyes quickly scanned over him for any major imperfections. There were minor imperfections, some that made Tobias question what the Hell was going through his mind. Such imperfections included his clone having blonde hair instead of black and grey eyes instead of blue, but he brushed them off. Appearance didn’t mean shit when this was his last fighting chance at killing this motherfucker.

And so his clone took off, hopping into battle with Carmen and Alex, taking more pressure off of the two of them. It wasn’t like his clone was doing much, simply dodging where it could and delivering some half-hearted blows to the arms and face when there was an opening. Really, if anything, they were all waiting for some Hail Mary. An answer to fall out of the sky as to how to put an end to this seemingly endless fight.

Too caught up in the heat of the moment, nobody really noticed when the page of Caine started  _ floating _ and drifting towards him, getting hesitantly closer and closer until it stopped next to his head. It waited desperately for an opening before seemingly getting impatience and shoving itself against his lips, forcing it inside of his mouth. Alex, Carmen, and the Tobias clone stopped instantly and began backing away as he hastily spit the page out of his mouth. 

Something changed almost instantly. The air got a little thinner, the atmosphere got suddenly a lot darker, the smile upon his face grew by a tenfold as he transformed out of his war form.

A sickening feeling spread throughout the room. Kat suddenly appeared a few feet away from him, a frightened expression and the immediate raise of her hands told everyone everything.  _ She had put the page in his mouth _ .

His laughter filled the room. An intoxicating sound that struck fear and doom into everyone hearing it. His laughter got even more deranged, a subtle wheeze added to it as if the power was seeping into his vocal cords. It echoed through the building, trickling out into the outside world. Nobody could move. This was it.

Which made it all the more comforting yet terrifying when his laughter slowly began to change. It became even  _ more _ deranged, a louder wheeze, more breathy than before, as if he was struggling to inhale air. And it kept doing this, turning more and more into a wheeze, with each repeat of the laughter bringing on more wheezing. And that’s when he got set on  _ fire. _

Not fake fire either. Real fire, the hot air spread out through the room and blasted against everyone’s bodies, bringing them the tiniest bit of warmth in this otherwise chilling encounter. The fire quickly spread over his body, engulfing him entirely as his laughter melted into screams for help. It burned slowly, as if it wanted to linger just to make him suffer. Skin bubbled and popped, melting off of his face and drooping onto the ground. The smell was pungent enough to make even the undead seem pleasant. Halfway through the excruciating process, the fire decided to be merciful, hastily burning through his muscle and bones until he was nothing but a smoking pile of ashes on the floor.

It was only after he had been completely melted did anybody notice who was there.

Caine.

Motherfucking  _ Caine _ had just melted this guy like a popsicle stick. His face remained expressionless as he leaned down and picked up the crumbled page of Caine, smoothing it out and placing it inside of his book before slamming it shut.

Nobody could muster up a single word to say. What was there even to say? God himself was now among them. 

“You all have made yourselves quite troublesome.” His voice broke the silence, bringing everybody back to reality. Alex stepped forward immediately, his mouth poised to say something. Caine silenced him with a single finger that he then proceeded to use to point at Carmen. 

“You.”

Kat instantly rushed in front of Carmen, her arms outstretched as if she was actually entertaining the thought of fighting Caine. “What do you want with her.” It wasn’t a question, but rather a demand, one that got her immediately flung into the nearest wall by the hand of Caine.

“You,” He stepped towards Carmen, his hand outstretched. “You are supposed to be dead.” Everything seemed to slow as Caine swiped his hand at Carmen, instantly beheading her. Her head and body had already turned to ash before even hitting the ground.

He turned around to face the rest of the room. “If I must encounter you again, I will kill you.” And with that threat heavy in the air, he vanished. 

There was a thick silence that everyone was instantly blanketed in. A silence that was only broken by a piercing scream followed by violent sobbing. Kat was rapidly scooping up Carmen’s ashes, watching in absolute horror as they sifted through her fingers with each scoop. She repeated this motion several times, as if she thought that with the next movement that Carmen would just magically reappear. After what felt like an eternity watching a hopeless woman try to bring back the dead, she stopped, smashing her face into the pavement next to Carmen’s ashes.

After a few beats of this, Kat jumped to her feet and dived towards some nearby rubble, clawing desperately at it and eventually yanking out Jackson’s unconscious body from under it. She took no moment to pause before hauling him over her shoulder and darting out of the arena, disappearing from view.

Tobias finally broke his hand off of the ground, watching as his clone instantly turned into dust as a result. He prepared himself to stumble to his feet when a hand was offered to help him up. The hand was no other than Alex’s. Tobias rolled his eyes before accepting the help up. Once he was on his feet, in one swift movement, Tobias launched his fist deep into Alex’s stomach, causing Alex to wince slightly at the pain.   
“That is for almost getting yourself killed.”

“Tsk,” Alex huffed. “You really take after your mother, don’t you?”

“I’m guessing you met with her?” Alex nodded solemnly.

“I’m sorry it took me so long, son.” Alex stuck out his hand, but Tobias had already turned around and was walking away.

Jacob grit his teeth trying to get his head to stop swimming. His view had somewhat cleared when Tobias stuck his hand out in front of him, an offer. Jacob gave him a soft smile before firmly gripping his hand and accepting the help up.

“You okay?” Tobias mumbled, refusing to let go his grip on Jacob’s hand. Not that Jacob minded that at all.

“I’m fine, are you okay?” Jacob used his free hand to cup Tobias’s face, scanning it for any cuts or bruises.

Tobias cleared his throat. “I’m…” He averted his gaze to the floor. “Fine.”

“So, I’m assuming we’re not with those elitist assholes anymore,” Tobias nodded solemnly. “Where do we go?”

“Well,” Tobias scratched the back of his neck. “We could go with Alex over there,” Tobias jutted his finger in the direction of Alex who was currently striking up a conversation with Jerry. “Or we could remain independent.”

Jacob pondered the options in his mind. He didn’t really have a preference either way. “I do-”

“I want you to…” Tobias paused, still refusing to meet Jacob’s eyes.

“You want me to what?” Jacob squeezed Tobias’s hand in reassurance. 

“Jacob,” Tobias sighed. “I love you. I want you to stay with me.” Tobias’s eyes were hyper fixated on the ground. He wasn’t entirely sure if he could handle being rejected. After everything they had gone through. Jacob’s hand briefly went limp in his. He prepared himself for the worse.

“I’d follow you anywhere.” Jacob’s hand squeezed the tightest it ever had. Tobias brought his eyes to Jacob’s.

“Really?”

“Of course.”

It both seemed natural to them to just lean it, letting their lips brush gently against one another’s.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh im still in the process of rewriting this soooo


End file.
